FANDOM BRIGADE I: Avatar i
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: LotR/Gauken Alice too - The Fandom Brigade is a group of canon characters and a few OC's that try to, as Luna Lovegood puts it, replace the negative chaos in fandoms with positve chaos... and she isn't talking about chaos in canon... but fanfiction
1. Briefing

_Disclaimer… I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, nor Gauken Alice. This is to poke fun at Fandoms and certain things in Fanfiction writing. Hopefully I can make it so you don't have to know about any of the fandoms to get this._

**

* * *

**

FANDOM BRIGADE I: Avatar i  
~Briefing~

The Fandom Brigade was located in the country of Anwe and was a very nice, technologically advanced building. Six people were meeting around the table so that they could help fix some problems in the fandoms due to something that one of the new memebers had done earlier.

Three of the people there were old members, one of which surprised the three new members. The two boys that were there, both new members were nervous and were not happy about being there, but they were being forced to be there. A huge jar with the label "_Jar of Mary Sues_" was on the table, completely empty.

"I'll start the introductions as everyone here except for one person already knows me," one of the girls said, pushing her brown hair to reveal that her ears were pointed. "I am Lailith, know by my Edain name Yemi Hikari. I am Eldar. I also happen to be the cousin of Legolas and I hate it when Mary Sue's try to glomp him. I got in trouble with my Uncle Thranduil for sending down the river a bunch of Mary Sue's down the river from Mirkwood… not to mention a few other… trifles."

"I am Luna Lovegood," a girl said smiling at them, the rasishes bobbing from her ears. "My mom knew about the Edain and introduced me to Yemi. Yemi introduced me into trying to help take care of Krims and Fargles. That is my specialty… finding what doesn't seem to be there and pulling it out. It is our job to take the negative chaos and turn it into positive chaos…"

"With as little pain to the Fandom characters, Mary Sues and others as possible… unfortunately… I was looking forward to blackmailing people," the girl said in a monotone voice. "Though I still might do it just for fun… I am the stay behind… until we get another technological specialist, from the Gauken Alice Fandom."

"You're the one who helped us when Draco Malfoy released the Mary Sues into the ocean gap between the Lord of the Rings fandom and the Pirates of the Carabean fandom," a girl with bushy hair said.

"Yes… that was fun… I enjoyied watching a certain someone squirm when Yemi aimed an arrow at him," Hotaru smiled inwardly, not reflecting her glee in her eyes… but it was obvious that she was happy about this.

"Well, my name is Hermione… I am a book worm and I am from the Harry Potter fandom… it is Draco's fault that we are in such a big mess as this,"

"Hey! I wouldn't have retaliated if you hadn't choosen to release Mary Sue's into the manor!" Draco snapped.

"From what I'm reading in this pamphlet…" a boy with sightly dark skin commented. "Releasing it into one fandom is one thing, releasing it in multiple ones has more then just the bad effect of Mary Sues."

"Thank you Blaize… I was given a choice to bring someone to help me… I picked you because Crabbe and Goyal are to dumb… and the Mudblood vetoed them," the blond haired boy, Draco Malfoy, rolled his eyes. "Those are my two cronies. I am Draco Malfoy from the … I will _not _say his name!"

"Harry Potter Universe… I'm Blaize Zabini," the boy said.

"Which is why I didn't veto you… you may be Slytherin, but unlike some, you have a good shoulder on your head," Hermione commented.

"Anyways… now to the mission briefing…" Yemi commented.

"Code names… Elf Girl, Book Worm, Moonbeam, Zab and Dragon Poo…"

"No codenames Hataru… Luna?"

"Alright! The negative chaos that we have to take care of this time is one to four Mary Sues that have entered the Avatar fandom. This Sue… or Sues believes that she is the sister of the Avatar and that she is a second Avatar… there are not four Avatar's either because it isn't an AU… and she is going after what we call over in the Manga and Anime department, a Bioshin!" Luna smiled.

"Bioshin?" Blaize asked.

"A character that is a pretty boy, preferably with a loner attitude and angst ridden if possible… with a personality that makes girls swoon… expesully if they are rabid fangirls… except they really don't swoon," Luna smiled.

"Why does that sound like Draco?" Blaize muttered.

"Hey!" Draco snapped. "It's mad that I'm working with the Mudblood and Loony Lovegood, but also… demon girl and Muggle who shouldn't know our secret."

At that something flashed and pinned Draco to his chair. He glanced over and saw a knife sticking out of it making his black shirt stick to the seat. Hataru shook her head and aimed a gun at him and launched it off. The gun made the sound _baka _and a ball hit him in the head causing him to roll backwards. She then retrieved the knife and handed it to Yemi. Draco snapped at them. "What that was for!"

"For calling me a demon," the Elfling said, flipping her knife into the air and catching it, holstering it where it belonged. Her change from cheerful to the exact opposite was stifling the atmosphere.

"For being a baka, which means idiot… one should know better then to anger a she-elf… and that term can be taken as an insult… I using it to describe the temperament… in fact, don't mess with Elves… or anything that you don't quite understand… which reminds me… the people in this fandom… some of them can mess with the elements… and not the weather here… at least one of you will be able to mess with elements once they go in their… I don't know how many because it isn't until one goes into the fandom whether they see how things effect them."

"For example…" Draco said.

"When ever I go into the normal Lord of the Rings fandom… or more of, in the past, I end up having my physical age, which currently matches human years in the way I age… until a certain point… it gets divided by two point five… because it used to be that we aged that much slower."

"Don't get it…" Blaize commented.

"If she's ten years old here, she ends up looking like a four year old there, and if she is a fifteen year old here, she ends up looking like a six year old there," Hermione commented.

"It is _so_ much fun to annoy my cousin with acting like an Elfling… oh wait… I am one," Yemi's smile suddenly returned. "I also run the risk of becoming hyper, pretending to be insane and pretending to be overly cheerful."

"That has nothing to do with the fandom, it has to do with psycing people out," Hotaru commented. "To bad we can't take the camera this time… maybe another time. I could use you to take pictures to help add to my black mail collection,"

"Ohh kay…" Blaize was not impressed and was thinking about how he had let Draco talk him into this. "Who is this we have to protect from the Mary Sues?"

"We are only capturing, detaining and returning to normal the Mary Sues… it is a rare case that a Bioshin actually needs help with being protected… though there are rare cases," Yemi took out her knife and flipped it into the air again.

"And this guy is not someone you want to get on the bad side of," Hotaru stated. "Now, prepare for boarding the Fandom Express!"

"The what?" Draco said.

"Muggle… you know, non-magic folk, technology making it so that one can easily travel between dimensions," Hotaru stated. "The only one restricted is Draco."

She pushed forward three devices to the new ones. "Prepare for the craziest days of your lives… there is no way you can expect what you are going to see!"


	2. Elements

**FANDOM BRIGADE I: Avatar i  
~Elements~**

All five landed in deep snow. Four of the five found themselves sinking in while the fifth had no problem staying on top of the packed ice… or she made it seem like it was packed when it really wasn't. Blaze shook his head at the Elfling. "How did you do that?"

"Elves can fly away and find the sun," Luna's monotone, yet whimsical voice came to their attention. Her eyes though glistened with a mischievous look in them.

"Hah… hah… very funny," Draco muttered. "If I had my way, I would have picked my clothes for this... these clothes are entirely unsuitable for this weather. And how come his are green and mine end up being red?"

"How should I know," Yemi shook her head. "At least I have my weapons still in this dimension."

"The clothing is… rather odd though…" Hermione pulled on the front of what could be called a blue parka, in a way emphasizing that the clothes were most defiantly an odd assortment.

Luna was wearing a long dress with the color red in it, not to mention some yellow, but very little. Blaze was dressed in some sort of oriental clothes and had a bell like hat on his head. Yemi's clothing had remained relatively the same but had gained a somewhat oriental look to them. Draco on the other hand… the boy pointed to his red sleeveless top. "What do you call this?"

"Muggle punk rock style," came Yemi's comment, her eyes narrowing as she carefully studied his clothing, even though she really couldn't be said to have a grasp on the Edain culture.

"Why you little!" flames suddenly shot from Draco's fists. This startled him and he fell backwards into the snow, sitting on his bottom.

Yemi suddenly pointed her little pinky finger at him. "That was horrible."

"Oh… and could you do better?" Draco snapped at her. A smirk spread over Yemi's face.

"You're forgetting… I am an Elf, no?" Yemi's smile had an odd look to it. "Watch this cool trick Elrohir and Elrodan taught me." The Elfling held out her hand and formed a flame in the palm of it. She then manipulated a small ball of water around it. Ice formed around it and the flame still glowed inside.

Blaze narrowed his eyes at her. "What exactly is that?"

"Tadah!" Yemi chirped, her personality suddenly changing, her grin widening. "The twins call it _Faerie Lights _or _Faerie Lanterns_."

"Yes… is there anything else you can do with these silly powers of yours?" Draco snapped at her.

"Ahh… I can light my arrows on fire. However… my weapons instructors have implored for me not to do that as I cause too many fires… oh, and I can grow plants and control light a bit… Lady Galadriel taught me about those."

"Wow," Blaze shook his head. "You guys feel like we're going to be completely useless in this fandom?"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. "I always feel useful… and Yemi has quite a grasp of things."

"If you consider setting the entire archery rink on fire, sure… I have it under complete control," Yemi shrugged her shoulders, giving the two boys a smirk. She then frowned and blinked a couple of times when the two boys eyes only grew wider and they looked at her like she was crazy. "I get what's wrong… I was using Elven humor. When I set the archery rink on fire was when I found out I could do this. Most of the time, I only set one thing on fire."

"Only one thing!" Draco's jaw dropped with mortification, as did the other boy's. They both continued to stare at her.

"Yes… and if I shoot off two arrows, it is two things that set on fire," Yemi grinned at them.

"Yemi… I think Malfoy was referring to you still _accidently _lighting things on fire. I think they figured it was only one thing you _accidently _lit on fire," Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"Oh," Yemi glared at the two boys. Her eyes with filled with malice, not the kind that was to kill some one, but the kind that wasn't happy with something someone had done.

"You're stupid," Draco stood up and had a dangerous look in his eyes. Flame again formed at his fists.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione snapped at the Slytherin wizard. A few spheres of water flew up from the huge body of liquid near them and went flying at the boy's face.

"I was about to say something about giving him an element, but then Granger goes and does that…" Blaze shook his head.

"Be glad Draco choose you over Crabbe and Goyle…" Luna smiled at him.

"Oh God…" Blaze nearly chocked at the idea.

"Hey 'mione, you're going to kill him if you don't release that anger of yours… if you don't, you won't be able to control this ability given you," Yemi shook her head at the same time she shook the other girl. This caused Hermione to calm down and the water to disappear from around Draco's face.

"Wonder what abilities we might have," Luna chimed in.

"Growing plants… lovely," Zabine shook his head in dismay. "I really am turning into the girl my mom really wanted… lovely…"

"Mudblood, I am…" however, all there thoughts became distracted by a huge column of something, they couldn't be sure what, shooting up into the air. Yemi and Luna both pulled out a couple of devices at the things.

"Mary Sue… seems like a Super Sue… which isn't good," Luna sighed.

"Not a Super Sue. In fact, not a Sue at all but a canon character," Yemi frowned at this, though it should have been good news.

"All right… how come our clothes changed, but those stupid Muggle things didn't."

"You want change? They're tools… but fine. Luna, what do you suggest," Yemi choose to otherwise ignore the blond haired boy.

"If anyone asks it's a compass that doesn't work… unless it deals with Mary Sues," Luna commented.

"There… you happy now?" Yemi folded her arms across her chest and got a very pleased look on her face.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it… and you're taking advice from her!" Draco was becoming livid.

"Tough," Yemi pointed her finger towards where the pillar of something or another went off. "We're going in that direction."

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Draco snapped. The Elfling's eyes suddenly narrowed and gained a slightly dangerous look in them. She took a stance like a crane and brought both of her arms backward then forward. Then next thing Draco knew, there were two small places of steam going off on either side of him.

"As I recall, I'm the only one who has any control over their element, no matter how slim that is. Also… we're hear for a reason. If you don't shut that smart mouth of yours, I will give you something to defiantly complain about," Yemi then started off in the direction of said pillar as if she expected everyone to naturally follow.

"Hermione… Luna…" Blaze shook his head. "You're actually friends with her?"

"She's typically nicer," Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"Also, you should see her around Ron… it's much worse," Hermione commented.

"How so? Or do I not want to know?"

"She doesn't think he's worth bothering with at all… if it had been Ron, she would have just walked off just expecting us to follow her. She gave explanation to Draco though,"

"But is she the leader?" Draco snapped.

"Nope… but she happens to know more about mission reconnaissance then us," Luna stated. The two girls followed after the Elfling.

"Did Luna just say something that made sense," Blaze asked.

"It didn't to me…"

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Before some canon buff from LotR flames me… yes… they Elven abilities come from a secondary canon sorce… one of the LotR games, one that followed Fellowship close but really didn't use the main characters except very little.


	3. Investigation

**FANDOM BRIGADE I: Avatar i  
~Investigation~**

The blast of air basically knocked Katara and Sokka away from where the block of ice was. Katara saw that Aang was lying and not moving. She made a move towards him but Sokka grabbed her arm. "My Mary Sue sense is tingling."

"Sokka… Aang is not a Mary Sue!" Katara snapped.

"No, that way…" Sokka pointed off to his right.

"Hey… someone was supposed to have come to see if I was all right already," came the Airbender with his eyes closed.

"Sorry Aang," Katara sighed. She leaned in towards him.

"Are you an Angel? "Aang's eyes popped open laughing.

"All right, what happened to the penguin sledding line?" Sokka asked.

However, Katara was giggling hysterically. "You started the changing of lines with your, '_My Mary Sue sense is tingling._' "

"Speaking of Sokka's Mary Sue sense…" Aang started.

"It isn't real…" Katara started. "He calls me being paired with Zuko in fanfics OoC to the point I've been zombified into being a Sue."

"Hold on… people actually pair you with Zuko! No!" Aang flopped back in the snow. "Why not stick to canon pairings!"

"Canon pairings?" Sokka muttered. "I have a problem with Zuko and Katara being together… because eww… he's our enemy through a good portion of the show. As for you and my sister… eww… no offence, but she's two years older then you and your rather… immature."

"That's mean Sokka," Aang stuck his tongue out at the older boy.

"He's right though… one of the problems with our canon pairing," Katara sighed.

"Back to my Sue Sense… that way," Sokka pointed of it an odd direction.

Then how come there are people that way on that cliff?" Aang asked. The other two glanced in that direction, which was a different one then what Sokka had pointed in.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Katara asked.

"Appa," Aang smirked.

"We aren't going to go and see the weird Water Tribe people on the cliff,"

"Don't you mean Mary Sues?" Katara asked.

"They're the opposite direction, so I say, we head in an even completely different direction then those two ways. Plus… Appa can't fly,"

"You mean, you don't believe that he can," Aang smiled.

"No… I believe… but the thing just woke up from being frozen in the ice… it isn't going to fly!" Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" his sister asked.

"I hate it when people say the same lines as in the show!" Sokka snapped as he climbed on anyways.

"You were saying earlier about keeping lines the same," Aang laughed. "Yip yip!"

"He's going to…" Sokka blinked a couple of times as Appa actually took off. "…fly."

**M**

All of the other's had arrived a few minutes after Yemi and were up to their knees in the snow. It had taken them some time to climb up the hill, only to find it ended at a short cliff about ten feet about sea level.

"Wow," suddenly came from Yemi's mouth as she lay on her stomach and watched the canon characters from the fandom. "That thing shouldn't physically be able to fly… but it can!"

"What thing… oh… that cute furry thing flying towards us," Luna sighed. "I'd love to ride on it…"

"I don't think it's cute," came the snipe from the blond Slytherin.

"Subterfuge! Subterfuge! We absolutely lack subterfuge!" Yemi suddenly called out.

"Subterfuge? What does that mean?" Baize shook his head at the Elfling.

"It means…" Hermione watched as the beast got closer and covered a couple of them in shadow. "… we've been spotted…"

It was then that someone launched themselves off of the beast and onto Draco Malfoy, screaming some sort of war cry and the words Fire Nation scum.

"Interesting…" Yemi commented. "This canon character from this fandom is suddenly acting quite primeval… like a predator on the hunt instead of a logically thinking fellow."

The Elfling stood up and brushed the snow off of her front just as the creature landed. Luna hurried over to the creature and dug out some sort of fruit from her pouch . The creature's huge tongue came out and licked it out of her hand, not to mention it slobbered her.

"Sokka! Knock it off!" a girl suddenly hurried after the boy who had gotten off of Draco and went to berate Yemi for her commented. However, his jaw dropped and he could only pointed at her.

"So… what exactly is your problem…" Yemi narrowed her eyes at the boy and crossed her arms.

"Your guys coloring is off in this fandom," a boy with blue arrows on his skin commented.

"Are those tattoos?" Hermione asked.

"Duh… our coloring is off because none of us are from this fandom," Draco muttered from the snow where he had been landed on.

Suddenly Sokka spoke up. "Mary Sue Demon!" only to have Yemi suddenly shove a knee into his stomach.

"Wrong things to say to me buster! I am an OC, yes, but I am so not a Mary Sue. I so get mad at them when they come after my cousin! Also, we Elves… or Eldar… do not like being called demons!"

"Ah… Yemi is a bit temperamental today," Hermione muttered.

"Yemi is always temperamental when it comes to Mary Sue's… if it weren't for that she was an Elf… I'd say it was some weird creatures fault," Luna sighed. "Can't really blame her…"

"Elves… like Christmas Elves?" Aang suddenly asked, being helpful.

"O.K. Even I know that Christmas Elves aren't oriental," Baize muttered.

"Try over-grown House Elf," Draco stated finally getting up from the snow covered ground.

Yemi quickly scooped a handful of snow and packed it tightly, then tossed it hard at Draco. "Snowball fight!"

For about five minutes snow was flying everywhere… then almost everyone was to cold to continue. Not to mention Sokka was covered in snow. Aang shook his head from the fun. "First… can you guys control elements… second, you want to go penguin sledding later?"

"What?" Baize eyes almost popped. "We can use elements some of us, but the only one who can somewhat control them is our Elf member of the fandom brigade… but only slightly."

"See… Mary Sue…" Sokka stuck out his tongue.

"Show them your stupid trick why don't you?" Draco muttered.

"Fine," Yemi formed a flame in her palm. She then drew up a global of water and surrounded it, freezing it… "Tada… Faerie Lantern!"

"Aang?" the girl glanced skeptically at the boy with blue arrows. He shook his head no with his eyes closed. She then turned to the boy covered in snow. "Sokka?"

"What is it this time Katara?"

"She's defiantly not a Sue… that's not a technique possible in our fandom," Aang sighed.

"What exactly do you call my bending which I tell you it isn't?"

"Ma…gic?" Sokka breathed out. He then pointed to where Aang was. "Then how come he just did it?"

"Fandom overlap?" Baize commented, not completely sure.

"Correct Surmise," Hermione suddenly pulled out her wand. "Pick an object I can demonstrate on?"

"Appa!" Aang pointed with excitement at the odd creature.

"Too big…" Hermione muttered. She then saw the club that Sokka had dropped. "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

The club lifted up and when Hermione let it go, it hit Sokka on the head. Draco found this hysterical and began to laugh at the boy and called him a troll, or so Sokka thought. The boy suddenly leapt on the offending one.

"Well… this is awkward…" Katara groaned


	4. Good Bye

**FANDOM BRIGADE I: Avatar I  
~Good-Bye~**

Hotaru sat in front of the television while munching on popcorn. The animated short that had been created came to an end and she began to get up to leave the room, her mind completely bored from the entire experience. The film could have been done much better, but as she was a scientist she wouldn't speak her mind about the situation.

However, one of her classmates who had worked on the film came up with a smile on their face. "How did you like the first episode of Fandom Brigade?"

"I liked the fact I was in it." She continued to munch on the popcorn while giving them a blank stare.

"But what about the jokes."

"The jokes are cliché and over used." An older student came forward. "Seriously... these jokes have been done so many times before it isn't funny. This would never receive any amount of popularity. Not to mention the hyperness of the characters is annoying."

"Have you heard of the crack-fic genre?" Hotaru asked, eying the young man as he spluttered about how things should and shouldn't be.

"If it isn't one of the recognized genre, like Romance and so forth, then it is not a genre." The man then began to rave about he could make it better."

"I would have had romance in the story from the get go, because romance draws a person in. I would have had that fuzzy haired girl... well, I would have not made her look like that with those beaver teeth. She would have been paired off with that guy with the scar hinted in the end credits, while I would have the dark exotica paired off with the blond hottie."

"I think that would have made the film worse." Hotaru sighed. "Plus, the Fandom Brigade meetings are nothing like what was portrayed, nor are they anywhere near this humorous. I should never have mentioned the fact that I was looking for members to join, particularly since one of the current members is one that doesn't exist in the canon. And didn't I mentioned this back nearly four years ago, that the intentions were not like this."

"Well, what do you mean."

"The elf has hair and eye coloring like her cousin."

"But that would make her a Mary Sue, would it not?"

"Last time I checked, the Elves were divided into particular groups. A lot of people believed Legolas to have dark hair despite having a father with golden locks, so a lot of people were up in arms about the fact that wood elves were portrayed counter to their dark haired selves despite the fact by the time the Lord of the Rings actually occurred, we find ourselves suddenly having the possibility of intigration having occurred." A female with glassed pushed them up. "Even I found myself a bit taken aback when I finally dug into the work."

"Hey... your not from our school."

"I am a modern day student who attends school with a modern day elf." The female stated, glaring around. "It seems like a lot of things were cut out in order to make it so that the film wouldn't be labeled a Mary Sue, but that only caused things to become rife with more problems then what would have occurred before hand. So please, knock off the dialog saying that this is..."

"The dialog we're having is getting bad. How did you get into the school?"

"She's with me." Hanataro stated, still munching on her popcorn. "Please don't spout off stuff as if you know what you are talking about. Plus, I like the fact that the dialog is derailing. It will make for an interesting end to this entire escapade, despite the fact that the film never went over well. I can't exactly blame it, what with the fact people from our world aren't going to be familiar with people from another world. I've got to get back to my Mary Sue radar."

Everyone blinked a couple of times. The female who had randomly appeared spoke up. "I have a list of adjustments that a certain hobbit wants."

"A Hobbit? When did the team get a Hobbit?"

"We haven't gotten a Hobbit, but there is a movie that is going to be coming out which is going to be attracting attention back to the fandom I originate from as well as... our obnoxious friend."

"I see, I see. Well, I really need to get back to work. I think this is a good ending to something that was interesting concept wise, but honestly not pulled off well.

_Author's note – I felt it was time to end this one as it hasn't been updated for over three years. When I made the decision, I'd forgotten that the Hobbit movie would be coming out, but I worked that into the humor. This was one of my earlier attempts at trying to write crack fic. _

_That also said, a note on the OC elf named Yemi Hikari... I didn't name her after myself or the account name I choose, I named the account after her because I didn't want any name like LegolasFangirl101, as that is what I would have chosen and it wouldn't have stood out. I was surprised when people started calling me Yemi, but then... that is what happens when you don't have alternative names as you don't want people to know your real name. That's why my youtube is Boxcarmystery, I'm not Yemi Hikari and I'd finally figured out a good username for myself. However, Yemi Hikari also stuck big time as an identifier for me._

_And... I really did cut back on a lot of things simply because of the false Mary Sue accusations that were flying around all over the place. She has a Japanese name for a reason, and it isn't because her brother picked the name from Japanese. She is technically a crossover character from Inuyasha built upon the idea that Elves were the immortals of the West, and Youkai were their equivalent over in the East. She's of mixed blood, which is the real reason why Ai can't speak and she is looked down upon. I never worked out all of the positive or negatives of being part of each race were, because I found myself white washing her because of the actions I saw to label any OC a Mary Sue, or even character that was well thought out. I honestly think my writing with her in it suffered back then. Eventually a lot of stuff that features her is going to get a rewrite, but her name isn't going to be Yemi anymore, though she will keep the last name she does. Yemi isn't Japanese... though a lot of people thing it is. It came from when I was making up Japanese names._


End file.
